


One Hot Night

by NeuroticChick



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticChick/pseuds/NeuroticChick
Summary: Rick's niece sets her sights on Shane.





	One Hot Night

Amelia took another sip of the cheap vodka before putting it back into circulation around the group. Living in a small town didn’t give the teens much to do on a Friday night, and this had become their staple entertainment since Austin’s brother had turned 21 and had been willing to buy them booze. Amelia rested her head on Austin’s shoulder and listened to the idle chatter of her friends. The top 3 topics of discussion were sex, how they were going to make it out of this town alive and sex – in no particular order. 

‘How will you two survive long distance?’ Callie directed her question towards Amelia and Austin. They’d been dating for over 2 years and they couldn’t have picked colleges further away from one another. Amelia was going to the University of Atlanta (it was as far as she was allowed to go) while Austin would be in California. 

‘We’ll make it work. Won’t we babe?’ Austin shook at his girlfriend’s head. 

‘Don’t worry about us, we’ll be just fine.’ She lifted her and kissed him on the cheek. 

She laid her head back on Austin’s shoulder and stared off into the distance. The warmth of her boyfriend’s body against her was welcome in the chilly night air. She smiled to herself as his hand grazed across her hip and down to her ass, he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. Her smile faded slightly when she caught the glimpse of a flashlight out of the corner of her eye. 

‘Guys, put the bottle in the bin.’ Amelia sat up suddenly and her friends complied with her request. She told herself to act sober, which never worked.

‘It’s a little late for you kids to be hanging out in the park…’ It was a cop, of course. 

‘Sorry, officer, we lost track of time, we’re just leaving.’ Austin placed his hand around Amelia’s waist as they stood to leave. Amelia was careful to turn away from the police officer’s view before her face could be seen. She chastised herself as she stumbled, hoping that she’d done enough to correct it and not to give rise to suspicion that they had been drinking. 

‘You okay there, miss?’ He stepped closer. 

‘Yeah.’ Amelia waved one of her hands and continued to walk away. 

‘Have you kids been drinking?’ The question stopped the group in their tracks and they instinctively turned around. Amelia kept her down slightly to cover her face. ‘You don’t look old enough…’

‘Is there a certain age you’re supposed to be?’ Amelia blamed the booze; the sarcastic comments just seemed to roll off of her tongue whenever she’d had a few. 

The police officer half-laughed at her quip, but everyone could tell he wasn’t impressed with her smart mouth. He brought his flash-light up to get a better look at her face. ‘Amelia?’

She groaned at the verbal confirmation that he did indeed know who she was. ‘Save yourselves.’ She shrugged her boyfriend off and it wasn’t long before the rest of the group scarpered. ‘Which one are you, then?’ She held her hand above her eyes to stop the glare of the flashlight. He didn’t dignify her rude question with an answer, but she could tell it was Shane – her Uncle Rick’s best friend. She’d only met him a handful of times since moving in with Rick and Lori, but she knew his face well enough. ‘Shane, right?’

‘Officer Walsh to you, young lady.’ He turned the light off. 

‘Sorry, Officer Walsh.’ She curtsied and then immediately cringed at the awkward movement. 

‘I’m sure Rick and Lori are worried sick…’

‘I’m sure they’re not,’ she paused to see any reaction on his face, nothing. ‘I’m staying at a friend’s tonight.’

‘One of those “friends” who just ran off without you?’ He gestured into the distance. 

‘I’ll catch up with them later…’

‘No, you won’t. I’m taking you home.’

‘You could just pretend you never saw me.’ She plastered a hopeful grin over her face. 

‘We both know I can’t do that.’

Amelia managed to walk straight on the short walk to Shane’s car. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, the small tank top she was wearing was doing nothing to provide her with any warmth. Shane opened the door for her, she smiled to herself at the initial thought that he was being gentlemanly although in reality he was just making sure she actually got into the car. When the door closed next to her she knew it would be locked and she wouldn’t be able to make a run for it. 

‘You cold?’ He asked as he climbed into the driver’s seat. 

‘Just a little.’ Her teeth almost chattered as she tried to downplay how cold she actually was. 

‘Here.’ He unzipped his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. 

‘Thank you, Officer.’ Amelia rested her head back and closed her eyes, she felt a little light headed from the cheap vodka. Part of her wanted to sleep it off and another part of her wanted to vomit. 

‘How much have you had?’

Amelia rolled her head to the side and squinted at him. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’

He put the car into drive and Amelia held onto the side of the seat to steady herself, the car was spinning and she needed to sober up. If she walked through the door like this she wouldn’t hear the end of it for weeks. 

‘You okay?’

‘Yep.’ She focussed her attention on the road ahead. She could see the turn off for her street up ahead and kept telling herself that she wasn’t drunk, certainly not drunk enough to be obvious. 

‘Shit,’ he swore more to himself than to her. ‘I can’t take you home like this.’

‘That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.’ She shifted in the seat so that she was sat a little more upright. ‘Callie’s house is…’

‘I ain’t taking you there either.’ 

Amelia remained silent and watched the road to keep herself from being sick. A few minutes later they pulled up to the diner just on the edge of town. 

‘Come on.’ He opened the passenger door for her and marched her to one of the booths. 

‘Hey sweetie.’ A lady in her mid-to-late 30s walked up to the unlikely pair with her notepad in hand. She smiled at Shane and eyeballed Amelia.

‘Hey, Chrissie. How’s your night going?’

‘It’s just calmed down. What can I get y’all?’ 

‘2 coffees.’ He turned his attention back to Amelia. ‘Do you like coffee?’

‘I do.’ She snapped her attention away from picking at her denim skirt to answer the question and smiled up at Chrissie. ‘Can I get some pie, too?’

‘Peach or Cherry, hon?’ 

‘Cherry, please.’ Amelia grinned as the waitress made her way back to the counter.

‘Are you sure that’s a good idea?’

‘Why, is the cherry no good here?’ She watched to see whether he’d crack a smile, and could see one almost make its way across his lips. 

‘You looked like you were going to hurl back there, so…’

‘I get car sick.’ Amelia turned her attention back to her skirt. ‘Why didn’t you just drop me back off at home?’

Shane thought for a moment, it had been an impulsive decision. He really should have just let her face the music. ‘I remember being your age…’

‘Back in the 60s, right?’ She sniggered. 

‘… Not that long ago.’ He tapped his hand on the table as if willing the time to move faster. ‘Thought I’d cut you a break. It can’t be easy, what you’ve been through.’

‘I’m fine.’ Amelia shrugged the jacket off of her shoulders and set it down beside her. She racked her brain, trying to think of a way to change the subject. 

‘Here you go.’ Chrissie set the cups and plate down on the table and gave Shane another wide smile before walking off. 

Amelia leaned forward to grab her fork. ‘Are you two an item?’

Shane looked over towards Chrissy. ‘No.’

‘I think she’s got the hots for you.’ Amelia wiggled her eyebrows as she took a bite of the pie. 

‘She’s like that with everyone.’

‘Mmm, sure.’ She watched as he poured sugar into his coffee, she wasn’t getting much out of him and usually she was pretty good at disarming people. It was one of her better qualities, in her opinion. 

Shane slid the sugar over to her once he was done and stirred his coffee absentmindedly. 

‘None for me,’ she pushed it back to the middle of the table. ‘I’m sweet enough.’ Again, the hint of a slight smile on his face but he was still being cold towards her. 

Amelia finished her pie quickly and started sipping at the hot coffee. The silence was irritating her, she loved the sound of conversation even if she wasn’t a part of it, but she detested awkward silences. 

‘What time do you get off?’

‘About an hour ago.’

Amelia opened her mouth to respond and knitted her brows. ‘Then what the hell were doing in the park?’

‘Mind your language.’

‘Sorry, what on earth were you doing in the park, officer?’

‘Checking out a noise complaint on my way home…’

‘Oh…’ She took another sip of her coffee. ‘Sorry. I hope I didn’t ruin your plans.’

He turned his attention back to his coffee.

‘Will your girlfriend be mad when you’re late in?’ She was pretty sure she’d been introduced to a lady friend the last time she’d seen Shane when she was out with her uncle. 

Chrissie interrupted the flow of conversation and filled up both of their cups before making her way around the other customers. 

‘We broke up.’ 

‘Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.’ She felt a flutter of joy in her stomach at the realisation he was single. Even though she wasn’t single and there was no way on this earth that he would be interested in her. Which didn’t matter anyway, because she wasn’t interested in him. 

‘You look a little more alert, are you ready to go home?’ He looked like he was definitely ready to go home. 

‘Can I finish my coffee?’

‘Sure.’

Amelia dragged out the last few sips from her cup before being marched back to the car. The drive to her house was done in silence and she watched out of the window as they pulled up to the drive. The lights were off. 

‘You’re not going to wake them are you?’ She put her best doe-eyes on for him. 

He seemed to be weighing up his options. ‘No, but I’ll wait here until I see that you’re inside.’ He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. 

‘Thanks for the pie.’ She flashed him a smile as she walked up the drive. 

‘Amelia.’

‘Yes?’

‘I don’t want to have to do this again, understand?’

‘Yes, officer.’ She smiled again as she bounded up to the front door. 

**

The next time Amelia and Shane’s paths crossed were at a barbecue for Lori’s birthday. Amelia had been allowed to invite her boyfriend; Rick seemed to like Austin enough, which made her life easier. It was a hot day in July and she was glad that they had a pool, mostly just to dip her legs into. 

Amelia was surprised to see Shane with a date, he’d told her just a couple of weeks earlier that he wasn’t seeing anyone. She shook the thoughts out of her head, why should she care whether he had a date? She immediately turned her attention back to Austin and gave him a kiss on his cheek. His hand rested on her hip and trailed to the top of her bikini waist band. 

Shane watched the exchange from his seat at the other side of the pool. ‘Doesn’t that bother you?’ He directed his question to Rick. 

‘It’s just young love.’ Rick smiled at him. ‘Is it bothering you?’

‘I’m just not sure I’d want that punk all over my niece…’

‘He’s been a good influence on her, Amelia’s grades have gone up since she started seeing him.’

Shane wanted to tell him about the night in the park, which would surely have changed his mind. He decided against it and instead took another sip of his beer. He continued having his conversation with Rick, but most of his attention was on Amelia. He watched as she coyly batted Austin’s hands away when he got carried away and how she went back in for another kiss when she wasn’t getting enough attention. He enjoyed the look of happiness on her face as she laughed at whatever they were talking about. 

‘Amy, come play with me!’ Carl called to his cousin from the pool. 

Shane watched as Amelia crouched down to speak to her cousin. His eyes followed as she stepped onto the diving board, lifted her arms above her head and took a graceful dive into the pool. She was a petite girl with curves in the right places and his mind started to wander to places he wasn’t entirely comfortable with.

‘You want another?’ He stood up suddenly and gestured to Rick’s empty bottle. 

Amelia spent a short while in the pool with Carl splashing around. She enjoyed spending time with her cousin, who was more like a brother to her now. She had always begged her parents to give her a sibling when she was younger, but apparently she was all they could handle. 

She lifted herself out of the pool and sat on the poolside for a few moments, splashing Carl with her feet. She rested back on her hands and enjoyed the warm sun on her wet body. Her head turned to the side and she was almost certain she had caught Shane staring at her. She shook the thought off and grabbed herself another glass of lemonade. 

‘Shall we get out of here so we can have a real drink?’ Austin slid his hands around Amelia’s waist as he whispered in her ear from behind. 

‘I think I’ll have to stay a little longer…’ She rested her head back on his chest and wiggled her bottom on the growing bulge in his shorts. ‘You need to control yourself.’

‘I can’t when you’re around.’ He pulled her back tighter against his chest. 

‘You’ll have to…’ Amelia squirmed away from him and kissed him on the cheek before making her way over to speak to some of their neighbours and friends. 

Austin had a thoroughly disappointed look on his face and Shane couldn’t help but smile at his misfortune. He happily followed Amelia with his eyes for the next few minutes, enjoying how she moved between people for short conversations, going back to her boyfriend every few minutes to tease him with a kiss. 

‘Babe, I need to get going.’ Austin kissed Amelia on the cheek and held his phone up. ‘My mom needs me at home.’

‘See you tomorrow?’ He kissed her again before making his exit. 

Shane turned his attention back to his beer bottle as Amelia made a b-line in his direction. 

‘Good afternoon, Officer Walsh.’ She giggled as she took the seat next to him. 

‘It’s just Shane today, Amelia.’

‘Sorry, I just can’t seem to get it right.’

‘Have you been keeping out of trouble?’

‘Of course.’ She reached for one of the beers on the table and pouted when Shane quickly moved it away. ‘I’m 18, you know…’

‘And when you’re 21, you can have one…’

‘Whatever.’ She leaned back in the chair and tapped at the plastic arms. ‘What happened to your date?’

‘She got called into work, she’s a nurse.’

Amelia nodded and added that Austin had had to leave as well. They managed to make idle small-talk for a good few minutes and Amelia was happy that it seemed to be much easier to have a conversation with him than the other night. 

‘So, is it serious?’ She folded her arms and looked over at him innocently. 

‘I don’t know. Not yet.’

Amelia wanted to pry further, but she was worried further questions would betray her and make her look too interested; when, in fact, she was not interested at all. Was she? No, absolutely not. She was just making polite conversation. 

‘Would you like another drink?’ Lori rested her hand familiarly on Shane’s shoulder, she’d had about three glasses of wine and was looking a little tipsy. Lori wasn’t a big drinker, so it didn’t take much. Shane nodded his confirmation. 

‘I’d love a beer, too.’ Amelia smiled. 

‘You can have a Coke.’ Lori walked back towards the house. 

‘Diet!’ She looked to make sure her aunt had heard her request. She turned her attention back to Shane. 

‘What’re you on a diet for?’

Amelia crossed her arms across her stomach. ‘I just want to lose a little puppy fat…’ 

Shane shook his head. ‘You’re perfect.’

Amelia blushed and shook the comment off, she was sure he didn’t mean what she thought he meant. ‘I’m going to put some clothes on.’

Shane enjoyed the sway of her hips as she made her way into the house. 

Amelia spent 10 straight minutes staring at the clothes in her closet. She wanted to wear something that would catch Shane’s eye without drawing a look of disappointment from her uncle and aunt. Her hand trailed across a red dress that would be just a touch too tight and a green one that would show a little too much cleavage. She settled on a pale pink sun dress with yellow flowers. It showed just enough of her body while still looking somewhat innocent. She slid on a pair of pink lace panties and re-joined the party. 

Amelia was irritated to find that Shane had left by the time she made her way back downstairs. She quickly grew bored of being there herself and told her uncle that she was going to spend the night at Callie’s, which wasn’t a lie for once. 

**

Amelia snuggled up to Austin on the sofa in Callie’s basement, her parents didn’t seem to mind them spending time down there and she was pretty sure they were aware of the drinking – drunk teens aren’t known for their subtlety. Amelia looked around to see everyone else already asleep and she shrugged her boyfriend, attempting to wake him. 

‘Hey,’ she whispered into his ear and ran her hand up his thigh. ‘We could go to yours.’

He rolled his head to the side and let out a loud snore. Amelia sighed and pushed him over so he was laid on his side. She had been feeling hot and bothered since the party earlier and had hoped to work out some of her frustration with her boyfriend, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen now. 

She rose to her feet and smoothed the sundress back over her legs before exiting the basement and the house. She got about a block away when she realised she had no idea where she was actually going to go. Her feet absentmindedly took her towards town and she followed the sound of the local bar. She stood a few feet away and checked her purse for her fake ID before confidently walking up to the doorman – he let her straight in, she was sure he didn’t even look at the ID. 

‘What’ll it be?’ The tattooed bartender barely looked at her. 

‘Tequila, please.’ Amelia ordered three more of the shots before making her way onto the dance floor. The booze coursing through her veins made moving to the music seem like the most natural thing she’d ever done. She closed her eyes as a stranger placed his hands on her hips and moved with her, she was pleased for the attention after the frustrating day she’d had. 

One of the stranger’s hands moved up to her breasts, then down to her stomach, under her dress, back to her ass and in between her legs. Amelia grabbed at his wrist, desperate for him to stop, but he held her closer. She hadn’t wanted it to go this far. 

‘I know you want it.’ 

His gruff voice frightened her and she tried to pull away. ‘Please, stop.’

What happened next happened so quickly. Suddenly his hands had left her body and she turned around to see him on the floor with a bloody nose. She took a step back and decided it was definitely time to leave. She made it three steps closer to the exit when she felt a hand on her upper arm preventing her from moving any further. 

‘Amelia, what the fuck?’

She looked up at Shane’s disappointed face and sighed, half happy that he was there but mostly pissed off that she would almost definitely lose her fake ID and be grounded for a good long while. 

He marched her to the bar and slammed his fist down on the surface to get the attention of the bartender. ‘Hey, this one,’ he gestured at the sheepish Amelia, ‘underage.’ 

‘She had ID.’ He shrugged, nonchalant at the situation. 

Shane marched her out of the bar and into the cool night air. ‘You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?’

‘That wasn’t my fault!’

‘You shouldn’t have been in there, and look at you!’ He gestured to her outfit. 

‘It’s just a dress…’

‘Guys like that have a one track mind. They see a girl like you and they just…’

‘A girl like me?’ Amelia enjoyed how worked up he looked. ‘How would you know how they think?’ He didn’t answer her, so she moved a little closer; her body stood inches away from his and she looked up at him, the tequila giving her more confidence than she’d had earlier. 

‘Amelia…’

‘Don’t you think I look nice, Shane?’

‘It’s… That’s not the point.’ He shook his head and took a step back. ‘I’m taking you home.’

‘They’re not expecting me back tonight!’ Amelia pleaded with her eyes, but he carried on marching her down the street. ‘Shane, please! I don’t want to disappoint Uncle Rick.’

He stopped in his tracks, sighed and changed their direction. 

‘Where are we going?’

‘You can sleep it off at mine.’

‘Fine.’ She pretended to be put-out at the situation, but inside she was positively giddy about the prospect of spending the night at his. 

**

‘I’ll take the couch, you can have the bed.’ Shane placed some blankets onto the couch and gestured towards his bedroom. 

‘You can’t sleep on that; you’re way too tall to get a good night’s sleep.’ Amelia started to arrange the blankets. ‘I mean it, I’ll take the sofa.’

‘Here.’ He handed over an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts. ‘I didn’t think you’d want to sleep in your dress.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Good night.’ He awkwardly made his way to his bedroom and closed the door. 

Amelia was a little disappointed that she wasn’t in there with him, but what did she expect? First of all: he was her uncle’s best friend, second: he had a girlfriend (or at the very least, was seeing someone), and third: he was too much of a gentleman to make a move. Amelia changed into the t-shirt and discarded the shorts on the floor along with her dress. 

Amelia stared at the ceiling and couldn’t help but notice the low murmur of voices coming from Shane’s bedroom. She got up and put her ear closer to the door, the TV was on. She quietly turned the door handle and popped her head through the opening. ‘What’re you watching?’

‘Just an old movie.’ 

‘Can I join you? I can’t sleep.’ She put on her best innocent look.

‘Sure.’ He moved over to the side of the bed, giving her plenty of space to sit next to him without being anywhere near him. 

Amelia climbed onto the bed and remained on top of the sheets and pulled her knees to her chest. He was watching an old black and white western. 

‘Have you seen this one before?’

She shook her head. ‘I think it’s a bit before my time…’ 

Shane laughed and shook his head. ‘Yeah, me too. I used to watch these movies with my dad.’

The longer Amelia sat there with him the more she relaxed and it didn’t take long for her to drift off. The t-shirt had ridden up past her hips and her lace underwear left little to the imagination. She stirred a little when Shane placed a blanket over her and rolled over to try to get some sleep himself. 

Amelia rolled her body over and pressed up against Shane’s back. She stoked her arm over his hip and rested it lightly on his stomach. She heard him grunt a little and felt him tense. She smiled to herself and left her hand there for a moment before moving it down to the waistband of his underwear and then over the growing bulge beneath. Her breath caught in her throat at the size of him and she gasped as his hand grabbed at her wrist. 

‘What are you doing?’ He turned to face her and let go of her wrist. 

Amelia didn’t know what to say, she just stared at him with her doe eyes. ‘I can’t stop thinking about you…’

‘Amelia…’

She placed her hand back on his stomach and traced her fingers back down towards his bulge. ‘Haven’t you been thinking about me?’

‘You’re just a kid…’

She straddled his legs and took the t-shirt off, revealing her pert breasts. ‘I’m 18.’

‘You’re my friend’s niece…’

‘I’m not your niece…’ She kissed from his chest down to his toned stomach. ‘You didn’t answer my question…’ She slid further down the bed and pulled his underwear down, freeing his now rock-hard penis. In that moment she had second thoughts about her actions, it was far bigger than anything she’d seen before. ‘Haven’t you been thinking about me?’

Shane closed his eyes as Amelia wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He looked down the bed as she took half of his length into her mouth before pulling him back out. He knew he should make her stop, that he shouldn’t have been as turned on as he was, and that he should have just taken her home when he had the chance. He lied there in submission as she worked her mouth up and down his shaft, taking a little more of his length each time. 

Amelia was used to being able to fit her boyfriend’s entire cock in her mouth, but she still had a hand’s width of Shane’s cock left over and she couldn’t possibly fit any more in. She continued to lick and suck the top half of his dick as her hand worked at the base. She got so lost in the rhythm that it was a shock when Shane grabbed her by the shoulders, flipped her onto her back and held her hands above her head. 

‘Don’t you want me to carry on..?’ She was worried she had disappointed, he was older and more experienced than her. She immediately felt self-conscious about her perceived “skills”. In the next moment his lips were on hers and his hand loosened around her wrists. Amelia rested a hand on one of Shane’s strong arms and pressed her body up against his. 

She propped herself up on her elbows as Shane moved his kisses over her breasts, down to her stomach and then paused at just above her lace panties. He expertly slid the underwear over her hips and continued his kisses down to her pussy. Amelia was unsure what to do with herself, no one had ever kissed her there before. 

He ran his tongue over her wet slit and Amelia bit her lip and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation more than she would have ever thought possible. He teased at her clit, moving back down to her slit every few strokes. She instinctively held one thigh apart and stroked at her breasts with her one free hand. It was when Shane started screwing his fingers in and out of her pussy while he circled her clit with his tongue when she knew she was close. She couldn’t control her body from convulsing as she let out her moans, quietly at first and then louder – until she stifled them with the pillow. She held onto the sheets as she rode out her orgasm, hands down the best orgasm she’d ever had in her life. She wondered whether that was how they were always supposed to feel. 

She looked up from the pillows as her breathing began to even out again. Shane was now knelt in between her legs with his dick in his hand. She expected him to just thrust straight into her, but he had a look of hesitation. 

‘Are you sure..?’

She nodded. ‘I’m not a virgin… I want you to…’

Amelia mewled as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down her slit, coating himself in her juices before easing himself in inch by inch. She winced a little as he pushed forward. 

‘Are you okay?’ He brushed the hair out of her face. 

She nodded and licked her lips. ‘You’re just a little, um, bigger… than I’m used to.’

He worked some of his length out of her before easing back in, letting her stretch to his girth. It took a few minutes before she was ready for him to go all the way in, but he could tell by her moans that the discomfort had passed. 

Amelia held onto his arms as he worked in and out slowly and her moans picked up as his pace sped. 

‘Does that feel good?’

She nodded, unsure whether any of the words that might come out of her mouth would have any chance of making sense. She spread her legs further apart and felt herself getting wetter as Shane spread her thighs apart with his.

‘You’re so tight, you sure you’re not a virgin?’ The sweat glistened on his toned arms and chest.

‘I’ve just never had… a real man.’ Amelia tilted her pelvis to meet his thrusts and to take him even deeper inside of herself. Her hands moved to his back, she enjoyed the feeling of having the strong man on top of her. She could feel herself tighten around him and she knew she was moments away from coming again. 

There was no need for her to tell him, it was written all over her face and he could feel her convulsions all over his prick. The feeling of her tightening around him and the sight of her beautiful body and flushed cheeks were enough to send him over the edge. He held off until he was sure she was in the throes of her climax before he let himself feel the sweet release.

Amelia felt her pussy tighten again as she felt him cum inside her and another orgasm rippled through her young body. Shane rolled onto the bed next to her and kissed her deeply on the mouth again. ‘We probably shouldn’t have done that…’

Impulsively, she got up and straddled his waist, returned the kiss and let one of her hands trail down to his cock. ‘I want to do that again…’

‘You’ll have to give me a minute.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm undecided as to whether I'll do a follow-up to this, if anyone is interested leave me a comment!


End file.
